West
West to suczka rasy Border Collie , z zawodu jest szeryfem. Posiada też moc avatara. Suczka ma rude łapy , pyszczek oraz końcówkę ogona. Białe ma pod brzusze , twarz oraz obwódkę końcówki ogona . Reszta jest kremowa . Ma stojące uszy z zielonymi oczami . Posiada też blizny po walkach z zbirami. Zacznijmy od tego że West jest twardzielką i chłopczycą. Nigdy za groma by się przebrała w sukienkę prędzej by ich porostrzelała albo posłała w tornado które by zrobiła . Jednak na co dzień jest bardzo stanowczą i rozsądną osobą. Pilnuje jej wioski na dalekim zachodzie. Nigdy nie odpuszcza i ulega. Jest odpowiedzialną osobą. Nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi gdy mówisz na poważnie . Wyczówa sarkazm . Dla jej kumpli jest bardzo wesoła i wyluzowana . Broni ich do ostatniej kropli krwi. Nie wygrasz z nią tak łatwo. Jest uczulona na kobiecość i na malowanie się. W jej zawodzie trzeba być tym silnym. Nic dziwnego że jej motto to "Wygra silniejszy, a słabszy zginie...". Bardzo surowo traktuje niegrzeczne dzieci . Suczka posiada moce avatara którym jest .Ma ogień,wodę , ziemię i najtrudniejszy żywioł czyli wiatr. Z takich mniej magicznych jest to niesamowita szybkość . Potrafi jeździć konno. Jest najsilniejsza z psiego patrolu i na dzikim zachodzie . Wyściga wiele silnych piesków . Z mocami jest najpotęrzniejszym pieskiem w PP.Dowodzi świetnie odziałem. Jest tą samica alpha. Ahara -'Matka- Pomagała jej jak mogłą. Bardzo ją kochała '''Kyno-' Ojciec - Zawsze go ceniła . Uczył ją mocy. Był jej mentorem. Z jego genów została kolejnym pokoleniem Avatara '''Wiatr Morze tupnąć i z jej łap poleci wielki podmuch . Może zrobić też wielką chmurę wiatru i na jej jeździć. Potrafi zrobić tornado. Woda Może unieść wodę z kałuży lub z rzeki i ją przemieszczać. Morze też zatrzymać rzekę lub zrobić ujście rzeki . Ogień Tak samo jak z wiatrem morze tupnąć i wylecą płomienie . Morze posłać kule ognia . Ziemia ' Tupie w ziemie i ona rośnie , morze też w to walnąć żeby posłać skałę na przeciwnika. 'Mike - Mag Wiatru, Ziemi-Jej kumpel śmieszek. Zawsze ją rozbawia. Bardzo dobrzy kumple Janny - 'Mag wody- Jej bardzo dobry przyjaciel. Jest dla niego wzorem. Lubi z nim się ścigać 'Play - Mag ognia-Bardzo go lubi, pomaga mu zgasić gniew . Pomaga mu często. Czasem widać że są ze sobą więcej niż przyjaciółmi ale to nie prawda. Sarah - Bardzo ją lubi i sznuje mimo że nie ma mocy Małą West urodziła na dzikim zachodzie i tam się wychowała. Jej matka zawsze jej pilnowała i troszczyła się o nią. Ojciec uczył ją jak panować nad żywiołami . Pochodziła z plemienia wiatru. Żyła sobie spokojnie aż do czasu gdy okazała się avatarem . Wtedy brat Kyno wściekł się i zabił jej najbliższą rodzinę. West użyła 4 żywiołów i poskromiła go. Psi patrol poznała gdy on przyjechał na wycieczkę i poznały ją.Z początku ich nie lubiałą ale jakoś poszło i się zakumplowali Jej obroża, a w zasadzie chusta jest czerwona . Posiada gwiazdkę szeryfa Sunia mimo że nie jest oficjalnym członkiem PP jednak często nosi ze sobą pistolet, lasso oraz miecz . Suczka nie posiada żadnego samochodu ale , posiada klacz o imieniu Fantazia. Klacz jest biała w czarne łatki. Jest to brązowy typowo kowbojski kapelusz z gwiazdką. Posiada też czasami buty kowbojskie . * Jazda na koniu * Bycie szeryfem * Dbanie o wiosekę * Slalony * Piłka Nożna * 4 żywioły Wersja Angielska - Jessica DiCicco Wersja Polska - Beata Wyrąbkiewicz(Jako Poof z Wróżków Chrzestnych ) *Że komuś może się stać przez jej furie # Swoich przyjaciół i pieski z PP # Oglądać swoją wolną i spokojną wioskę # Władać żywiołami # Grać w piłkę nożną # Pomagać mieszkańcom # Odwiedzać bar # Biegać # Ścigać się # Odwiedzać PP # Spędzać czas z East'em # Jeździć na chmurze wiatru # Bawić się z PP # Odwiedzać PP # Oglądać Transformers #Historię # Nieudanego pościgu # Kiedy East'a nie ma # Kiedy East jest smutny # Brak kontroli nad furiiami # Braku kontroli # Kobiecości # Plądrowania barów # Zbędnych pojedynków # Walk * Jest puppyfikacją mnie * Jest zakochana w East'cie * Jeszcze nikt nie widział jej bez kapelusza * Jej łapy ,a raczej odcień rudego który graniczy z kremowym jest znakiem 4 żywiołów * Nie panuje nad furiami ,a szczególnie ognia i wiatru * Jest szeryfem * Użyła tylko raz wszystkich żywiołów aby poskromić jej złego wujka.(nazywane jest to Destrui per elementis) *Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Mike oraz Janny oraz Play *Jest najsilniejsza na dzikim zachodzie i w PP, silniejsza od Delgado, Valki dorównuje jej Tetradi *Z mocami jest najpotężniejszym pieskiem w PP, ponieważ jest Avatarem . I dlatego jest najsilniejsza *Mimo iż odwiedza PP to nie jest oficjalnym członkiem *Lubi się bić *Gra czasami w gry *Kocha Transformers , zakochała się nawet w Bamblebee Be NO BYŁAM MAŁA NO ,w sumie to nadal go kocha XDD ! *Pierwszą jej mocą był ogień. *Jak była mała złamała sobie łapę i nie mogła czarować *Kocha oglądać kryminały *Nienawidzi panienek i typowych ""Dziuń" *Kocha historie *Jest słaba z matmy *Lubi tylko słuchać Metalu,Popu oraz Rock'a *Jest wysportowana *Z początku nie lubiała PP ale jakoś to poszło i go polubiła. *Mnieszka na dzikim zachodzie I BARDZO PROSZĘ NIECH W OPOWIADANIACH JAK MA BYC TO MA PRZYJECHAĆ *Pochodzi z plemienia Wiatru *Marzy by zostać transformersem *Nie Lubi Leo *Jest kapitanem bandy zkładającej się z 4 osobników. West V2.png West.png|Stara Profilówka 1520008484824.jpg|Podczas furii wiatru 1520015592493.png|East X West 1520019968710.png|Jako mag ognia sketch-1520021070266.png|Mag wody 1520362722259.png|"Bambiś KOOOCCCHHAAAMMMMM"XDDDD 1520363677238.png|Ahhhh.... im to coś powiedzieć! 1520444450690.png|Ona i Niara z ich miłośnikami 1520446289283.png|ARCYDZIEŁO Narysowane przez Puppy Na serio arcyś:) 1520449567444.png|Wraz z Bumblebe... no cóż .. miłość nie wybiera .... Xd! sketch-1520535435759.png|FANTASTYCZNY RYSEK Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji rocznicy. :3 1520609215552.png|Wtoppaaa 1520614386322.png|O MATUCHNO NAJŚWIĘTSZA ! ARCYDZIEŁO Narysowane przez Puppy:#3 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Border Collie Kategoria:Collie Kategoria:Szeryf Kategoria:Avatar Kategoria:Nie należy do Psiego patrolu. Kategoria:Pomocnik Psiego patrolu Kategoria:Kowboje Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Mag Żywiołów Kategoria:Suczka